


Locked in your arms

by yunve



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hendery is a janitor, Hidden Feelings, Idiots in Love, Locked into a janitor’s closet, M/M, Making Out, Taeyong being a third wheel, Xiaojun is a shy bean, Yangyang and Doyoung is a tease, Yuta has a tongue piercing, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: “I never expect you to date, Yuta” Taeyong said while packing his stuff letting Xiaojun know his leave.“Me and Yuta, dating?!” Xiaojun grabs onto Taeyong’s backpack strap as he pulls the elder back into his seat.“Uh yeah? You guys aren’t dating?”“No..but I want to..”
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 36





	Locked in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> this was a suggestion from twitter! i hope this was good enough, btw i did this during class so dont judge the grammar!! this was not read through so mind the errors

* * *

“I never expect you to date, Yuta” Taeyong said while packing his stuff letting Xiaojun know his leave.

“Me and Yuta, dating?!” Xiaojun grabs onto Taeyong’s backpack strap as he pulls the elder back into his seat.

“Uh yeah? You guys aren’t dating?” 

“No..but I want to..”

“Seriously?! Then go get him, Dinosaur!” 

_Dinosaur...was Xiaojun’s not official nickname he doesn’t mind being called that but he hates it when Taeyong, yes specifically Taeyong, says it, it just sounds like he’s teasing him._

_But of course he couldn’t pick a fight with him since, well he has a whole army on his hands, as in ‘army of fangirls’._

_Xiaojun have that sadly, but he does have Yangyang, his ‘sidekick’_

_But he’s still an annoying orange._

“So how are you guys?” Jaehyun said walking inside the library with his arms around Doyoung’s waist, pulling him beside him much more closer, seemingly like he’s ‘showing off’. 

“Oh why are you _here?”_ Taeyong said with a bitter tongue, it was obvious that Taeyong was one of the biggest third wheel in the entire school. 

“Stop being salty, Yong” said the slightly shorter boy that was clinging onto Jaehyun like he was hanging from a cliff, Taeyong despises Doyoung, him and the bunny boy never got along ever since him and Jaehyun started dating. 

People always thought that Taeyong liked Jaehyun but the thought of liking someone like Jaehyun made Taeyong gag.

“I’m not salty, Mr. Prince of the school” Xiaojun rolls his eyes as he let go of Taeyong’s backpack strap “You can go now, Taeyong” the younger boy said as he chuckles at the blonde haired boy that was pouting intensely.

“Ugh Xiaojun doesn’t even like me!” Taeyong whines as he stood up stomping out the library, the couple laughs out as they told Xiaojun that they were going to leave as well, Xiaojun just nods sighing at his phone as his screen was showing Yuta’s recent message.

**Yuta 😳**

hey dejunnie! just wanted to make sure that you ate because i miss you:)

**Xiaojun**

oh i did eat! actually im eating rn lol!! btw taeyong was so mad that jaedo snapped at him ahaha🤣

**Yuta 😳**

lol jaedo always showing off, i swear they should get a room. 

anyways i wanted to ask you if you were available today~~

**Xiaojun**

yep, im 100% available why? wanna study with me and yangyang?

**Yuta 😳**

no~ i want us to be alone;) 

plus i have a good spot to be alone, in my apartment;)))

**Xiaojun**

uhhh maybe tomorrow? me and yangyang already planned today so sorry!! ahaha 😅

**Yuta 😳**

sigh...its fine! ill see you tomorrow! bye bye dejunnie :(

—

“Oh please believe me when I say that Yuta asked me out!” Xiaojun said shaking the soul out Yangyang who was just taking the pain.

“Hey! I get it you like Yuta but you don’t want to tell him because you’re a wuss!” 

Xiaojun stops shaking him as he slapped Yangyang a pillow harshly before sinking into the couch once again, Xiaojun pouts as he looked through his messages of love and affection from Yuta.

“Just admit it, Xiaojun, there’s so much time left until Yuta graduates, you have to confess before it’s too late!” 

Yangyang was true, before it’s too late

“What is this? A kdrama?” Xiaojun rolled his eyes at the idea of Yangyang but he thought of it, for a long time he liked Yuta, but he really was scaredy-cat.

“Just listen to me for once, Xiaojun! I know that you think i’m stupid because it isn’t my business but i’m trying to help you!” Yangyang seems much more smarter than Xiaojun at love even though the younger boy doesn’t have experience , at all.

“I’m sorry Yangyang for not listening, I think I should because I’m not very good at these type things..” Xiaojun said as he stuffs his face into his pillow that was resting behind him. 

“Yep its okay, Xiaojun, i was just frustrated at the fact that you never listen” 

“Okay...let’s get started now!” 

“I’d like to see you collect your man, Xiaojun~” 

“Shut up, Yangyang!”

—

“Hey Xiaojun!” Taeyong said as he shoves the younger boy into a locker playfully “Ow! What are you even doing?!” Taeyong pouts at the sudden yelling “Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed or what?” Xiaojun rolls his eyes as he pushes away Taeyong, distancing himself from him as they both walk together. 

“You better not ruin this day for me!” Taeyong glances at Xiaojun, nodding, not understanding why but he still does what Xiaojun says, because today is not the day that his ass will be kicked.

“Are you asking out, Yu-”

“Oh shut up!” 

Taeyong zips his mouth shut.

—

“ _Dejun and Yuta please give these papers to the office”_

Xiaojun’s mind -

No way me and Yuta are going together!! The teacher is crazy for thinking about US TOGETHER! 

Oh god...everyone is talking about it..why? Do they know?! Did Taeyong tell them I had hidden feelings for Yuta?! That motherfu-

Oh. my. god. 

Why is Yuta randomly pinning me to the wall?! What is this...why am I suddenly feeling the need to kiss those lips-

Wait. what am i thinking?! Yuta doesn’t like me, right? 

-End of mind 

Xiaojun looks up at Yuta who staring intensely into his eyes, the elder’s eyes was like a black hole, Xiaojun was slowly getting sucked in.

“Come with me, Dejun” 

Yuta’s voice was husky, much more deeper than his regular tone, oh god..Yuta sounded so hot.

Before Xiaojun had said anything Yuta grabbed onto the younger’s wrist as he him to the _special_ place.

The Japanese boy shoves Xiaojun into the janitor’s closet as he smashed his lips onto the younger’s.

Exploring his mouth with his tongue, Xiaojun flinches at the sudden touch of coldness, Xiaojun tries to fight back Yuta’s tongue but ended up feeling the metal piercing causing him to whine into the hot session. 

Yuta pulls back for a second before connecting their lips once again, while they were completely inside the closet he closes the door, shifting himself so that Xiaojun was now leaning onto the door, Yuta then held Xiaojun in his arms having their tongues dance in a back-and-forth rhythm.

Xiaojun grabs a fist of Yuta’s hair as he pulls him closer, closer, and closer until their bodies are basically attached to each other.

Yuta pulls back again but this time he catches his breath as both of them fell to the ground, sweating, and having their clothes wrinkled.

“My god..Yuta, you’re a beast..” Xiaojun said earning a husky laugh from the Japanese boy.

“But you kissed me back, you’re really good at this Dejunnie we should try this again but in my apartment~” Xiaojun’s face flushed red making Yuta chuckle while pulling him into his arms.

“Yuta..we’re going to be late” Xiaojun said as he tried to escape the older’s grasp but Yuta was definitely much more stronger than Xiaojun can ever be so he accepted his defeat as he melts into Yuta’s touch.

“While we were kissing I heard the janitor locked the door haha” Xiaojun didn’t laugh instead he whines “Yuta! Why didn’t you stop me?” Yuta rests his head onto Xiaojun’s shoulder as he sniffs in his scent completely ignoring his question.

“You smell good...like honey lavender?” Xiaojun blushes deeply, Yuta has an impressive nose for scenting things that he liked. It was true that Xiaojun sprayed on some Honey Lavender before going to school “And now you’ll smell like sweat because I had Soccer before this” Xiaojun chuckles as he clung onto Yuta, stuffing his face into the older’s neck where all the sweat was gathered. 

“Fine by me” Xiaojun said as he wraps his limbs around Yuta’s waist, clinging onto the Japanese boy like a sloth. 

“Dejunnie, you can rest it’ll take some time before the janitor comes back” Yuta said rubbing circles onto Xiaojun’s back as he felt the younger’s breath hitch. 

“Yuta?” 

“Dejunnie?”

“How long have we’ve been in here?” 

“Oh about an hour? Maybe more if Mr. Hendery doesn’t come back” 

“Okay but I want you to feel comfortable with me here alone with you” 

“Huh? Are you seriously saying that when we literally made out?” 

“No no just ignore that haha” 

“You’re so silly, Dejunnie, sleep well” 

Xiaojun slowly closes his eyes as his last thing he saw was Yuta’s bright smile, it seems so unreal but it was truly real if Xiaojun saw it happen or even better, experienced it.

“You’ll be in my arms this whole time, Dejunnie so don’t worry” Yuta said as he wraps his jacket around the younger.

“I like you a lot, Yuta..” 

“I know and I love you too” 

—

Janitor Hendery unlocks the door as Yangyang opens the door wide open that maybe everyone can see Yuta and Xiaojun cuddling in the corner of the room, as Hendery motions Yangyang to move away the orange haired boy took snaps at them before skipping away happily. 

“Can’t wait to show Taeyong these pics! He’ll be so done with them haha!” 

—

**🐑Yangs**

[🐑Yangs attached 2 pictures to “Hey Gays”] 

look what i discovered with Janitor Hendery!! 😌

**Yongie**

YANGYANG WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WITNESS THESE TYPES OF STUFF?!

i need to hang out with you more wow..

**Jae**

ok but like they actually look cute af

**Xiaojun**

YANGYANG YOU BETTER DELETE THAT BEFORE YUTA SEES AHSHAJDH

**Yuta 😳**

oh i already saved it, baby~

**Xiaojun**

omg...GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @//injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
